Extreme Measures
by Melissande
Summary: A night out calls for extreme measures to over come. Based of a Serenity Quotes Challenge at KarenU's Yahoo Group. LitaCena, DawnBatista, others?


Extreme Measures

Author: Mel

Pairings: Lita/Cena, Dawn/Batista, Tommy/Beulah, possible Beth/RVD

Summary: A night out turns into a night that calls for Extreme Measures. (cheesy I know but who cares!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing really at all other than an insane cat and a crazy dog.

Rating: PG-13 to R probable in later chapters

Note: This is in response to Karen U's Serenity Quotes Challenge at her yahoo group. The challenge is as follows…there are several quotes from serenity the movie you have to use three and the pairings are varied. If you would like to read the challenge…join her yahoo group or email/pm me and I'll tell ya. Mel

-X-

"So we're going out with who again?" John Cena asked his girlfriend of ten months.

"We're going out with Dawnie and Dave and Tommy and Beulah."

Lita raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend when he looked a little fearful.

"Yeah. What you scared of Dave and Tommy?"

"No. I ain't scared of Dave and Tommy. I'm scared of Dawn."

"Aww what did she ever do to you?"

"It's what she hasn't done. She still ain't forgiven me for the stuff I've had to say bout you. And know for a fact she told Rob to get in some hits for the FU I gave ya in January."

"Aww. She just loves me. And I have told her repeatedly that it was scripted."

"Yeah but that don't stop her."

"Well she just loves me and loves you and hates the WWE. So I'm sorry you have to be the recipient of her anger."

"Yeah. Sure."

John said as he shook his head and preoccupied himself by fiddling with his hat while Lita continued to get ready.

Just then a knock interrupted the silence of the hotel room. The couple shared a look before Lita motioned for Cena to get it. An action he refused to do.

"John! Answer the door!"

"No. You do it!"

"John Cena…do not make me refuse to give you sex for a week because you didn't' listen to me."

John shook his head and went to answer the door, finding Dave Batista and Tommy Dreamer at it.

"Well someone looks scared? What you thing Dawnie's gonna hurt ya?" Dave asked the young man.

"This isn't fear. This is anger." John said as he stepped back allowing the two men entry.

The men shared a look, before Tommy spoke up.

"Well it's kind of hard to tell one from the other, with a face like yours."

Dave burst out laughing, as did Lita from her place in front of the bathroom mirror.

"Well I imagine if it were fear, my eyes would be wider." Cena replied humoring the men.

"Sorry, man, Dave put me up to it."

"I did no such thing."

"Sure."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Would all of y'all shut the hell up and tell me why ya here?"

"We were sent by out lovely girlfriends."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Dawn was wondering what is taking Li so long. She is anxious to go."

"Well…ask her and see what she says. I'm not in a good enough mood to talk to her right now."

"Aww…what's wrong…she refuse to give ya some?"

"No." John said but not looking convincing.

Dave and Tommy just smiled at one another. The conversation ceased as Lita walked out of the restroom. She was dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans and a black silky top.

"What are you children whining about?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. Well are we ready to go?"

A chorus of yeahs was heard as Lita picked up her purse and made her way to the door, an eyebrow raised.

The three men shared looks.

"What?" John finally asked.

Lita motioned with her head towards the door.

"Yeah it's a door."

"Well aren't' one of you going to open it for me?"

"Umm you?" John asked causing Lita to swear under her breathe. Dreamer and Tista shared a look.

Dave moved closely to Tommy and leaned down to whisper to him.

"If there's fighting, drop to the floor or run away. It's okay to leave them to die." 

Tommy nodded before turning back to look at John and Lita who were both staring at the pair.

"What?"

"Were you two just talkin' 'bout us?"

"No. Why?"

"Because it seemed like you were." Lita said arms coming across her chest.

"Well if we were I'm not afraid of you. I am dating Dawn."

"Well you should be. Dawn loves me more than she loves you."

"Well she sure as hell wasn't thinking about you when she told me she loved me more than anyone on the face of the planet last night."

"Gross man TMA!" Tommy screamed, drawing attention to himself.

"What?"

John spoke before anyone. "TMA? What the hell is that?"

"Too Much Information!"

"Oh then don't ya mean TMI?" Dave asked, joining the conversation, but was ignored.

"Oh god you've been hanging out with Mickie haven't' you?"

Lita asked the ECW wrestler.

"Maybe."

"Great."

"Well she's cool. Funny. Amusing."

"Whatever. Can we go?" John asked as he made his way past Lita and held open the door for her and the men.

"Yeah."

"I'm sure Dawn and Beulah are wondering where we are."

"Yeah."

The group grew silent as they made their way to the elevator and down to the lobby where Dawn Marie and Beulah were waiting on them.

-X-

Okay so very short beginning, because I have no idea what kind of Plot this is gonna have. Just saw the challenge and couldn't resist…I love Serenity and all that fun stuff. In this part I used two of the quotes, but will be using way more cause the quotes are so much fun and leave so much to the imagination. So hope you like it. Mel


End file.
